The Office Under New Management
by NewWriter1313
Summary: Michael has to leave for a few weeks and leaves someone else in charge.... but who could it be?


**The Office Under New Management**

Michael walks into the office and requires everyone to go to the office for a mandatory meeting.

As everyone is walking in Stanley asks "Why are we wasting our time with another one of these meetings."

Dwight then follows and says "These are never a waste of time they are actually improving efficiency. If it were not for these meetings we would not be closer together like we are and you are never to question what Michael has to say."

Then the camera goes to a close up of Jim to show him shaking his head.

The scene then changes to just Jim saying "How does this improve efficiency we sit around for hours usually and get nothing accomplished and end up losing customers that are calling throughout the day." The scene then switches back to the group in the office.

Michael then says "You all should listen to what Dwight has to say seeing as he will be your temporary boss for the next four weeks."

The camera shows the groups faces as all of their jaws drop and their eyes bulge.

Then it cuts to the opening credits.

When it comes back they show Dwight jump up and give Michael a huge hug. Dwight then says "You will not regret this decision. I will make sure everyone is doing their job and make sure that everything is safe. You could not have picked a better person for the job."

The scene cuts back to just Jim as he says "I knew nothing good could have come from this meeting."

It cuts back to the group as Michael says "I am running off to Vegas to get married to Holly and then we are taking a three week tour of Europe. I have to run now my bags are in my car and I need to pick up Holly and my plain leaves in two hours. Don't have too much fun while the boss is gone."

"Believe me we won't" Stanley remarks.

Michael exits the room and everyone else gets up to go back to work. Dwight then stands up and asks "Where do you all think you are going? We have to finish this meeting by laying down some rules for the next four weeks while I am in charge."

"Oh Boy," exclaimed Phyllis.

"Excuse me what was that?" Dwight snaps back.

"Nothing," Phyllis says quickly.

"First things first, you all must be here by 8 a.m. no excuses. To be early is to on time, to be on time is to be late and to be late is to be fired," claims Dwight.

"There is no way you can do that. Michael did not give you that authority," said Kelly.

"I have all of Michael's powers while he is away," Dwight says while laughing.

Kelly shakes her head in disgust that Michael would leave and put Dwight in charge of everything.

"The next rule is that we will have a meeting every morning when we all get here and a meeting after lunch to make sure we are all getting work done," Dwight says firmly.

(Cut to Jim sitting in a chair by himself) Jim is shown with a puzzled look on his face and then finally says, "How is taking us away from work helping us get more accomplished throughout the day? Oh well it's not like I get much done otherwise." (Cut back to the group in the conference room)

"I will also be patrolling to make sure that you are getting work done and are not wasting company's time. You will also only be allowed fifteen minutes of break outside of lunch that you will be allowed to get up and get a cup of coffee, run to the bathroom, or anything else you need to get done. I will be walking around with a timer and any time you get up from your seat the timer will start," Dwight said powerfully.

Kevin asks, while laughing, "What if we really have to go to the bathroom and our fifteen minutes is up?"

"Well you should think about that before you fifteen minutes is up! You will think about that for the next day and will not run out of time so early" Dwight snapped back. "Does anyone else have any more questions about these new rules? If you do I will be sitting in my new office you can reach me there. Thank you and now get to work!"

Dwight then gets back to his office and immediately calls Angela in with him.

"What do you want?" Angela asks as if not interested.

"I just wanted you to come in and have a talk with me I have not talked to you in a long time," Dwight said with a big smile on his face.

Fifteen minutes later Dwight walked out tucking in his shirt while correcting his glasses. Angela did not follow too far behind him fixing her blouse.

"It looks like your fifteen minutes is up," Jim said to Dwight while trying to keep back his smile.

"Very funny but that is a rule for you not me. It doesn't matter anyway I was in there working on a little business," Dwight said quickly. "Fine I can agree with taking my fifteen minutes now but I will be ok later."

(Cuts to a scene of Jim) "There is no way he will be able to make it without doing anything else." (Cuts back to the office)

Phyllis stands up to go to the bathroom and Dwight starts his timer. "Your time has started now." Phyllis walks back and Dwight writes down her time and says, "Five minutes and twenty three seconds."

(Cut to Phyllis alone) "I can't believe I am saying this but I will be extremely happy when Michael gets back."

(In the background) "Time is ticking!" Dwight shouts. (Cuts back to office)

(As Phyllis sits down) "Four minutes and thirty seven seconds."

Dwight starts shaking and acting like he really has to go to the bathroom. Jim then says "He will never make it."

"Time for lunch everybody," Dwight exclaimed as he runs to the bathroom.

Everybody is in eating lunch together in complete silence because they do not want to disturb Dwight or get on his bad side. "Ok everybody time to get back to work." Dwight said.

"Come on we never take just an hour long lunch," Kevin replied.

"Well today is going to be different isn't it," Dwight snapped back.

"That's for sure," Oscar mumbled.

Shortly after getting back to work after lunch Phyllis had to get up and run to the bathroom again. "Five minutes is up that's fifteen minutes total," Dwight says excitedly.

Dwight then runs into the women's bathroom to get Phyllis and she starts to scream. "What are you doing in here?" Phyllis shouted.

"Your time is up and you need to get back to work."

"I needed to go to the bathroom and now I am sitting for a second in here on the couch."

"Well your time is up get up and get back to your desk."

"Fine" Phyllis said as she is walking out.

As Dwight walks out of the bathroom he catches Stanley trying to sneak out for the day. "Stop, where do you think you are going?"

"I need to go pick up my son he is sick at school and my wife cannot go pick him up," Stanley says back.

"Well I think he is just going to have to stay at school and tough it out because daddy cannot go and get him either," Dwight remarked.

"I am heading out now weather you like it or not! What are you going to do about it?"

"You might as well not come back in tomorrow. If you walk out that door it will be considered you official resignation." Dwight said forcefully.

Michael then walks in the door looking really depressed.

Stanley then asked Michael "Can I leave for the day?"

"Yeah sure whatever," Michael said depressingly.

"Thank you," Stanley said while giving Dwight a smile and walking out.

Dwight immediately asks him "Why are you back so early I still have four weeks to be the boss. I mean you said you were going to be gone for four weeks. What happened?"

"Things didn't quite work out how I thought they would work out for us. It was all going as planned and I was really excited driving to Holly's house. Well when I showed up there ended up being another man there," said Michael miserably.

"I will go get him and get Holly to marry you!" Dwight screamed as he ran out the door.

"Stop!" yelled Michael.

A few seconds later Dwight ran back in and asked "What did the man look like and do you know if they are both still at her house?"

Michael then told Dwight, "There is no point Dwight. It isn't that she didn't love me her dad ended up surprising her this morning before I got there. Things did not go so well from there. We ended up having breakfast together and our plan of getting married then going to Europe just happened to come up and he did not think very highly of that plan. He ended up standing up and yelling at me that I was not to run away with his daughter and that I need to get out of her house and stay as far away as possible."

"I am sorry Michael is there anything I can do?" Dwight asked quickly.

"No, I will be ok I am already feeling better to be back here," Michael said thankfully.

"Glad to have you back and please never do that to us again," Jim says as everyone gives Michael a standing ovation for coming back.


End file.
